


Top to toe

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top to toe

From the amber hair on the top of his head, to his long, Quidditch-winning feet, Albus Severus Potter loved every inch of his brother.

From his inky finger tips to his scratchy black stubble, James Sirius Potter loved his brother back.

From the Potions store cupboard to the Astronomy Tower, from the chicken hutches at the Burrow to the ballroom at the Ministry, from the arse-freezing Christmas snow to the burning sand of summer holidays, they had expressed their love in every place they had been.

From their first hesitant, closed-mouth kisses to their most recent frenzied fuck, they had both loved every second of every single expression of their love.

From their Grandad Arthur, to Cousin Victoire's new baby daughter, every one of their relatives was completely ignorant of their secret passion. It could never be any different.


End file.
